


如何与一个醉汉交往

by cicada9603



Series: Life is Beautiful [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drunk Driving, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: ussr与ddr的轻松日常片段其一
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Series: Life is Beautiful [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113368
Kudos: 2





	如何与一个醉汉交往

日常生活中总会有那么些人会做些令人头疼的事，他们通常看起来与其他人没什么两样，平时也能一本正经好好干活，但深藏在其皮囊之下的就令人捉摸不透，跳脱又不可理喻，往往还需要别人去给他们擦屁股才行。如果认为活了几百几千年的国家意识体们会更加沉稳，不会如同人类那样于群体之中偶尔还要伸出支叛逆的角，那对他们的理解可就过于肤浅了。不知道该说幸还是不幸，伊万·布拉津斯基恰好是个这样的人。

这事发生在一个普通的夏末。夏天，就会让人产生一些白日的虚无感，无所事事而虚度时间的几率也大幅上升，就算是在北地，最热的几天仍旧会有几波热浪卷起蜃景。不过夜晚总归舒适，还比白日更多了几分闲散，所以就是这么一个需要酒精来打发时间的夜。基尔伯特照例与伊万喝完酒要往回去，他们住在城市的另一头，却不知道为什么跑来交通并不方便的这边喝酒，也算是没有工作的周五晚上固定保留节目。推门出来的时候被夜风噎到，基尔伯特打了个响亮的酒嗝，伊万在一旁嘲笑了他。烟还剩一点，最后几根，基尔伯特想着过两天确实还要再去领，随手就给了靠着墙的同伴一支。他们的关系，比较难说，在灯管之下都看不明白，伊万大概能算他上级，还与他保持着一层古怪的裙带关系，但基尔伯特并不想承认。苏联人眨眨眼，接了烟。

伊万抽烟的年龄比基尔伯特长，顶着一张看起来还像个孩子似的脸，被基尔伯特逮到他蹲在一堆柴火边熟练地吐烟圈。他不知道说什么，反正基尔伯特没那么多需要用烟草来排解的问题，也只是那一段时间罢了，以往都对他过分热情的小伙子却板着个脸，冷淡地问他要不要也来一根。挺像被人夺了舍，伊万都变得不像伊万了，哪儿还有点他以往认识的小孩模样呢？在后来争争斗斗的岁月里他也逐渐理解了这点，慢慢的，其实还有点痛苦，一些天真和诚恳也全都被摁在地上来回摩擦，但基尔伯特依旧有点无法接受伊万还是那样的。不过那天晚上，苏联人——基尔伯特还是习惯性叫他俄国佬——领着他慢悠悠往停车的地方走，他们开着车来的，本来说好回去坐公共交通，伊万看起来倒想换个方式。基尔伯特叼着烟没注意看，他的脑袋也已经昏昏沉沉，酒精是个好东西，也不算太好，反正让他于那日特别纠结在自己同伴身上。

“我说苏联同志，你可不能酒驾哇。”基尔伯特慢条斯理地冲已经去拉车门的伊万喊，有些大舌头，说话摇摇晃晃的，蹦三个词吞一个。伊万没接茬，招手催促他快上车，车座随着重量的陡然增加而发出悠长的嘎吱声。基尔伯特还是坐进去了，就好像他一直会被伊万不着调的各种想法拐跑到世界上任意的角落，天南海北也会跟着他去。反正也上了贼车，在一瞬间他闪过个自己要被绑架了的念头，又开始想自己还有什么未交代的遗言，还没等他在脑海中列完清单，苏联同志一脚油门就踩了出去。

“苏联同志！我案头上的那叠文件你可得帮我收好了！”连安全带都还没来得及扣好，基尔伯特的屁股就猝不及防地往上一蹦，让他的脑袋与车内顶来了个亲密接触。他急忙抓紧把手，好让自己不至于被后坐力甩出去。惊呼持续了几秒，然后他又开始说：“我的杯子可以留给我弟弟，还有钢笔什么的，墨水没用完你就接着用吧，让托里斯也可以一起用！你还可以拿走我的日记本，衣服没用了你们也都全分走吧！”

他声音很大，却还不够盖过那个吵闹的引擎，伊万这车出了点毛病，总发出很响的声音。

“苏联同志，你有在听吗？”等不到伊万的回应，基尔伯特持续扯着嗓门在大吼大叫，他耳朵那刻也并不好使，里头像是装进了一整个隧道，轰隆隆往里灌着风，“布拉津斯基同志！你听到没有？”

还开着窗，伊万驾驶着一辆破车在空旷的深夜道路上狂奔，基尔伯特都不知道他们要去哪里，伊万总喜欢弄些“惊喜”的玩意儿，但在基尔伯特看来大多数是“惊吓”才对。 但是顺着高速蹿进来的风却卷来了一些新鲜的味道，比如肉桂啊、糖霜啊、黄油啊，更好像是在冬天才会出现在大街上的气味，把未干的柏油味道都驱散掉了。基尔伯特闭上嘴歇了，那会儿他已经从杯子安排到自己的帽子，还有抽屉里的三五条贴身内裤，总之要把所有的遗物都安排得妥妥当当才好。他还没思考过自己的年纪，比起西边的一些，美国与他弟弟，他是长辈；伊万，他们算同辈；与中国相比，他倒还是个小青年。可惜就要英年早逝在一场无厘头的酒架飙车之中，基尔伯特的命运不知道是好是坏呢？但接下来的很多事都还没安排，吃什么、用什么，生活品还需不需要补充，烟还够不够，糖还够不够，以往过于清晰的大脑就把万千思绪打成一段乱麻结，他拧着手指紧张又腼腆地往窗外看。

还能见着一些车辆在路上行驶，从惺忪的眼中望出去总觉得道路对面那些司机们的表情都惊恐万分，要躲着他们开才好。路灯仍旧亮着，他们刚刚飞速经过了某个地标建筑，基尔伯特都没怎么看清就呼啸而过了，在视网膜上留下一个模糊的剪影。沉默，沉默的地标，也在注视着他。印象里自己一两百年前就看过，可能还要再早点呢，什么时候与身边这位令人头大的俄国佬搅和在一起已经记不太清楚了。基尔伯特把视线从窗外收回来，睁大双眼瞪着正和方向盘纠缠的人，又像是能够听到基尔伯特的心声一样，伊万睨了眼他，斜斜看过来，评价道：“民主德国同志，你太吵了！”

话虽这么说，不过伊万也并没有好到哪里去。如果调出道路的监控摄像头来一路追踪苏联同志的那辆车，在马路上七歪八扭，早已不管交通警示线与指示牌，不能转弯的地方他完全不管，有些路段还在逆行，硬生生开出了流亡逃犯的气势。伊万冲上一段石子铺就的步行道，基尔伯特却被颠得快要睡着，又马上被擦肩而过的垃圾桶发出的巨响惊醒，伊万嘴里正对那些碍事的无辜大桶骂骂咧咧。几乎无法看到这样的醉汉样子，他有时还会摇下窗户恐吓不长眼的行人，又或者冲着随意变道的司机大吼“会不会开车”，殊不知自己才是那个违反了无数交通法则的人。基尔伯特用手捂住脸，还漏了点缝来偷看身边深受马路困扰的司机，看起来是胃里难受想吐，实际早就笑得肚子疼。不好意思咧嘴笑太大声，但伊万嘟哝着奇怪的话语，让基尔伯特印象最深的还是“这些垃圾袋是丑陋的八爪鱼”，他最终还是在气鼓鼓的俏皮话里大声笑出来，就连车门旁剐蹭出的凹痕都顾不上了。

比起伊万，基尔伯特一直都更严肃一点，对任何伤害到机器的行为也深恶痛绝，只是那天，他们二人都处在一个极度放松的状态，很久都没那样，几百年的旧友妙语连珠互相插科打诨，玩笑与放屁接二连三，在车内不绝于耳，摇摇欲坠的车顶板看起来都要被掀翻。他们往山上去，郊外的某座山，却离他们的住所隔了又是好远，几乎是要在城市的两端尽头，基尔伯特歪在已经快要被磨破的副驾驶座位上唱什么不着调的歌，伊万也不耐烦地大声嚷嚷。

不体面。确实是那样，如果可以将他们那刻的行为录制下来，日后放给他们去看的话保准让二位国家意识体羞得想要找个地缝钻进去，但将工作与责任抛在脑后的自由是如此可贵，一如他们过往手挽手曾无所事事地沿着麦田往无垠的丰收原野走过几遭。那不是一座很高的山，顶多算个小土包，登上去花不了多少时间，什么都响唯独喇叭不太响的车被丢弃在山脚下，两个醉汉相互帮扶着来到稀疏的山顶。那儿有把凳子，伊万居然还能凭着依稀的记忆找到它，他们俩就那样跌坐在露水沾得微凉的木长椅上，连靠背的温度都能让人打个哆嗦。伊万把头靠在基尔伯特肩膀，明显他更疲惫，维持着一丝注意力来控制方向盘已经够他受的，倒像是完成了一项艰难的任务。

深夜静悄悄，枭却在轻微叫唤，没有灯便是漆黑一片，这让基尔伯特想起看不到灯光的地堡。但那就不一样，伊万在他身边，呼吸着，还能听见心跳，他们紧紧靠在一起。

“我想带你来看日出。”伊万绞着他那根永远都摘不下来的围巾，“不对，应该是我想跟你一起来看日出。”

“这两个有什么区别吗？”基尔伯特摸了摸口袋，倒是翻出两根棒棒糖，糖块微微融化而黏在糖纸上，他借着微微的一豆光才勉强剥开一点。

“那不一样，‘我带你来’是只有我作为主体，‘我和你来’则我们两个都是主体，怎么想都有很大不同。”伊万抢过基尔伯特手里的棒棒糖撕起来，他半闭着眼，但是凭借手感就能完全弄开。基尔伯特安静地坐在原地，连夜枭都停止捕猎了，唯有糖纸悉悉索索的响声。但现在却只有凌晨三点多，离日出还有那么长的时间，伊万也正是在他身边坐了这么久时间。他们一起去看过日出吗？基尔伯特忘记很多事情，模模糊糊的，像遮罩了一层纱幕，小小的迷你伊万小人杵在他大脑里卖力地一点一点帮他卷起来。不过他倒记得他们一块儿在黑海边看过落日，太阳在天幕里垂死挣扎，他却睡着而错过了后半程，直到黑夜搭乘着末班车来他才悠悠转醒。被退潮的浪声吵醒，基尔伯特朦胧地看到远处的一些光亮，伊万在他身边望着暮霭之下最后的白浪。

是草莓味的棒棒糖，伊万与他各叼了一根，一开始手势都还像在拿捏香烟呢，只是甜蜜的味道与那玩意儿差了很远。明明还是比较好的口味，基尔伯特总品不出来有什么区别，伊万给他剥的在他吃来都还不错，扭头又能再次忘了。就像那天，他见不到糖纸上面印着的商标，只是吃到了一个可以记在脑袋里的味道，不过伊万总可以帮他找到的。

“你这个点看不到什么日出，还要有三四个钟头呢。”基尔伯特咬着糖棒说话也含糊，体内的酒精到底挥发了多少他也不知道，伊万可能比他还醉得颠倒黑白呢。不省心的俄国人嚷嚷着“总能看到的”，突发奇想醉驾要来看日出的人自己却渐渐没了声响，一头栽倒进他怀里，鼾声一会儿就起来了。那根只舔了一会儿的棒棒糖几欲从他嘴中跌出来，基尔伯特坏心眼地不想帮他处理，就让口水肆意流淌吧，反正那些罪他要亲自去遭受。只是还像个小孩一样呢，明明与他一样活过了几百年，基尔伯特借着几分以前的狂放捏起伊万的脸颊，松松软软好似刚出炉的新鲜面包，他在他面前反正就还是个小孩子。

不过谁不是呢 ？依旧喜欢在口袋里揣两根棒棒糖来替代烟草的他不也在伊万看来是个老小孩吗？草莓总算是降临在那个平凡的夏日午夜，不管之后交警会不会找上他们麻烦，擦屁股的事就留给那帮老头来想办法解决吧。不过一想到伊万清醒之后就会被挨批的模样，基尔伯特难得轻松的心态又添上几点愉悦，他思考着，自己可得保持精神集中，在这无人的山头被自然温柔地环抱，如果能等到日出，基尔伯特会把伊万叫醒与他一起来看。

这草莓糖可真甜啊，基尔伯特双手抄在外套口袋里，等候着黎明的到来。


End file.
